


Together at Last: The untold story Part 2

by Bad_W0lf_Girl



Series: Together at last: The untold Story [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_W0lf_Girl/pseuds/Bad_W0lf_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of Together at Last: The untold story. In this story we find out that Davros was able to sneak past the Doctor and hide out in Space in Pete's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together at last: The untold story Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

 

He had taken in too much of the radiation and he could feel the pull to change. "No, not yet!" He said as he did his best to keep things together, he had too much to do yet, had to make sure that everyone was ok. Swalling hard he had sent the TARDIS to the last known location of Martha. When the TARDIS came to a stop he looked out to find that Martha was working with Mickey and smiled when he spied the kiss. "She is happy, that is all that matters now." He whispered, before noticing that they had seen him, with a wave of his hand he stepped back into the TARDIS and punched in a new location. Upon stepping out he watched as Donna came down the steps of a church, she had found true love at last, but she had forgotten all about him... She had to or it would have killed her.  
Wilfred and Sylvia had turned to see him leaning against the TARDIS and they came up to him. They passed pleasantries and assured Sylvia that Donna would not see him then handed Wilf an envelope before turning and walking off. He noticed the concerned look in Wilf's eyes but cast that out of his mind. He could hear this singing now, "Your song is nearly over" they had told him once and it was coming to an end now. "Not yet... Once more place" He stepped in the TARDIS and went back in time, a time before the Sycorax, Slitheen, and the Auton.  
He watched her as she spoke with her mom, for some reason she had hesitated, but why he was not sure but was glad for it. He stepped out of the shadow and the two spoke and before she walked away he asked one final question of her. "What year is this?" She responded and it was the year that they had met. " Tell you what. I bet you’re going to have a really great year." She smiled and walked off and he watched her a moment longer before the pain was too much and he began stumbling to the TARDIS. He was on his hands and knees when the singing grew so loud that he began looking around for where it was coming from. Just then an Odd came towards him "We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends." The Doctor gathered up his strength and made it in the TARDIS before his hands started glowing gold. He stands and whispers "I don’t want to go..."  
John woke up in cold sweats, that had to be a dream right? His heart was racing and he could feel Rose moving beside him resting a hand on his pounding heart. "Everything alright?" She asked softly, but there was still concern in her voice and he nodded his head. "Yea, just a dream. Go back to sleep, I am gonna get me some water." He tried to reassure her and it seemed to work because a few moments later he could hear her soft breathing once more. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his robe from behind the door and walked out.  
His heart was still racing and his hands still shaking by the time he made it to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Pete was awake. "Can't sleep?" Asked Pete as John seemed to hesitate in the doorway. "Don't worry, I can't ether. Have some tea with me?" Pete asked as he lifted the kettle from the stove and headed to get two cups and some cream and sugar. "Sure, and yea, bad dream... I think.." He said then took a seat at the table with Pete. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he began filling the two cups and pushed one over to John and he began to add in what he wanted and sat sipping his tea for a long while before finally talking.  
Pete sat quietly as John told him about the dream and then sat and sipped at his own tea while the two sat in silence. After a while he finally spoke and what he said surprised John because it was what he was thinking too. "Well do you think it was actually the Doctor regenerating? There was too much detail for that to be a dream." Pete asked as he sat down his cup and John sighed looking into his own cup. "It felt too real to be a dream.. I mean I actually felt him changing, felt the loneliness that he felt." He ran his fingers through his hands. "I don’t know, should I tell Rose? I know that a part of her is still in love with him, maybe she would be able to fully move on if she knew that he had in fact regenerated into a new face, a new body.." He sighed some and shakes his head. "I think you know what you need to do and I also think that you know that it was not a dream but you had in fact witnessed the last moments of the Doctor that you look like."  
John was sitting out on the patio when Rose came out, she was worried and he knew that he had to talk to her about what happened last night. "Everything ok? You never came back last night and I am worried about you." She slipped into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I think the Doctor regenerated last night." He told her of all that he had seen, he had wanted to leave out the part of him going and seeing past Rose but decided on telling her everything. When he had finally finished he looked at her a moment waiting for her to respond, she had tears in her eyes when she finally looked up. "So the Doctor that looks like you is gone?" He nodded his head and she smiled a sad smile, so I will never see that Doctor again." Again he nodded his head. "But you have me, I will never change my face, my voice, anything. Well I will get older, but I will always be what you see here and now." She nodded some and smiled. "Well it is time to get ready for work. I want to do a bit more investigating into that video that we had seen." He nodded his head and she got up.  
Later that day they were sitting at Rose' desk and looking at the video for the umpteenth time that day. John had ran his hands through his hair in frustration and put on his glasses and watched it again. He was glad to have the Doctor's sharp mind and memory. "If I was not mistaken Rose.... I think that is a Dalek scouting ship..." Rose felt her stomach dropping. "Are you one hundred percent sure?" She asked him and looked around to make sure no one was around to over hear them, she knew that if Torchwood found out that this maybe the Daleks it would be a very bad thing. "I am not one hundred percent sure no. But I think that the skies need to be watched very closely." That thrill that she knew all too well from all her trips in the TARDIS came back to her in a rush.  
Back at home John was busy working in the basement, they had gone to as many electronics shops that they could and he was working on his own way to watch what Torchwood was watching so that he could be sure if they were facing another attack from the Daleks or if it was something else entirely. That was actually something he was hoping for, maybe it was a satellite that had flown off course or something like that. The look on Rose's face was not lost to him and he knew that she was hoping for it to be an adventure, he could not lie to himself, he also was hoping for an adventure. He used his Screwdriver a lot to get this built and he hoped that Torchwood would never notice what he was doing, or find the end result, it could be a very bad thing for him and for the Tylers. But he had to be absolutely sure that what they were about to be dealing with was in fact the Daleks.  
The next day dawned and Rose had found that he had not come to bed at all and went down to the basement to check on him. Sure enough he was down there still working. "John? You do know that it is time to get ready to go to work." She said as she walked over to the table to get a peak at what he was doing, but he was faster and was able to cover it up easily. "Oh, yea I know, just had to take care of a few things first. No peaking, I don’t want any of you involved with this bit, the less you all know the better. Please trust me on this Rose, you don’t want to see this." He had grabbed her shoulders when he had said that last bit, the way he looked at her reminded her of the old Doctor, the one she had fallen in love with and she nodded her head. "Alright, I trust you." She said and kissed his lips before tugging on his arm. "Come on, get dressed so we can go."  
They were dressed about walking out the door when there was a call from Jack, another "blip". Rose and John looked at each other for a moment before getting in the car and driving as fast as they could to Torchwood. Once there they ran into the office and to Rose's desk. "Alright Jack show us what you've got." John said and Jack nodded uploading the new data on Rose's computer and the three watched the screen closely. John had his glasses on and there was something very familiar about the "blip" and he exchanged a look with Rose while Jack was busy looking at the screen. When Jack had walked off to talk with Yvonne, Rose came closer to him and whispered low so that they would not be overheard. "What are you thinking?" She asked and he shook his head. "I am not sure, but that looked strangely like a Dalek scout... But how did it manage to get on this universe. That is what has me so confused... Unless...." He looked at Jack. "How well do you trust this Jack?" He asked and Rose nodded her head. "He was the one who helped me find you this last time."  
John, Rose, and Jack had all gone out for lunch so that they could talk without fear of being overheard and Jack was not all too shocked to hear what John thought about all of this. "So Daleks huh? You'd think they would have learned their lesson last time they messed with Earth." John shook his head and sighed. "These maybe a different group, a parallel race of Daleks. I am the Last Time Lord in Rose's world , so maybe here The Time Lords are all gone. So maybe there has not been a Time Lord here to protect Earth. They may see this planet as something new for them to take and turn unto a new Skaro, who knows why they are here. The point is, we need to start preparing in case it is them. They don’t know that I am here and that I know about them. I don’t even know if the word "Doctor' will mean anything to them. But I will be the Doctor for this mark my words. Regeneration or not, I still have to save this planet."  
Later that night Rose and John had been climbing into bed when Rose turned and faced him. "You said that you will be the Doctor, how do you plan on doing that? You have no TARDIS and no way of really facing them in battle." She sounded worried as she lays her head down on his shoulder. "Don’t you worry Rose, I have faced them many times without a Screwdriver to help me and everything turned out just find in the end." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Really, if I thought things would not go well then I would not be this calm about it. And besides we don’t even know if they are the Daleks or something else. OK?" She nodded her head but said nothing, she had a feeling that he was just telling her all this to keep her from worrying to much about him. She knew that he would save the Earth, he always did, but at times she wondered at what cost to him was he doing it.  
The morning was bright and it seemed that John was in a good mood when she woke up because he was already dressed and actually had coffee waiting for her on the night stand, however after she showed and got dressed she noticed that he was nowhere to be found. She headed downstairs but he was not there, nor was he outside on the patio. Her parents had already been awake and gone, Pete to work and her mom to whatever appointment or social engagement. Rose went down to the basement and sure enough, that was where he was, bent over the table working on whatever that thing was that he was working on. She leaned against the doorframe sipping at her coffee and watched him silently. She could not help but truly admire his build, the way his body moved while he was working. She noticed he was shirtless but had his blue suit pants on.  
She set her coffee down and went to him, wrapping her arms around him and nipping at his shoulders. He chuckled as he felt her and turned pulling her to him and smiled, kissing her softly before moving his hands to her ass and giving it a squeeze. "Mmmmm, good morning Rose." He said softly, letting his lips brush against her's as he spoke and in response she moaned softly at the squeeze of her ass. He lifted her up and set her on the desk he was working on and deepened the kiss, his hands moving down her sides to grip the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss only to lift the shirt over her head and then tossed it to the side. He continued to kiss her, deepening the kiss as his hands moved to cup her breasts over the fabric of her bra.  
She let out another soft moan as he seemed quite eager to relieve her of her top and then deepened the kiss. She let her fingers dance along his chest, shoulders, then back, light red scratch marks could be seen on his back where her nails dug in a little, and this alone was spurring him on further. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, his mouth leaving her's and he began trailing light nibbles down her neck to the swell of her breast then took one nipple in his mouth and began teasing it with teeth and tongue. Rose let out a small cry of pleasure from this action and moved one of her hands down his chest, abs, and dipped down the waistline of his pants to find him semi hard.  
He seemed to freeze a moment when he felt her hand make contact with his member but soon recovered, a low growl around her hard nipple, one hand teasing the other nipple as the other hand was slowly massaging her heat over the fabric of her pants. She tossed her head back, a moan leaving her as her hips began to rock back and forth. "Oh... please... touch me... tease me..." She whimpered and he smiled. "Are you sure? Because I just want to slam into you right now." He responded and all she could do was whimper again at his words, and it was all he needed before unzipping her pants and pulling them off. He then worked his own pants opened and freed his hard member, the head already starting to leak pre and pressed it against her wet opening.  
She froze for a moment as she felt him pushing against her and then inside, but it did not take long before she began rocking her hips against him, trying to take as much of him as she could. "Oh god Rose, you feel soo warm and wet..."He breathed against her ear as he pushed in and out of her. She wrapped her legs about his waist and her arms about his neck, mouthing finding his and began kissing him as deep as she could, pouring in all her desire for him, the hunger that he seemed to awaken within her and he responded to her with just as much as she was giving. Their morning coupling had not lasted as long as either of them liked but they were also on a time crunch and they had to get to work so after they had finally reached their peak and tumbled into each other's orgasm, he pulled out of her and kissed her once more. "We need to clean up and get ready to go." He whispered against her ear and she smiled nodded her head. "Yea, but I really don’t wanna." She teased but knew that they needed to look into that tape once more.  
Just out of reach of Earth's satellite a Ship orbited, it looked like two gold plates with a bubble on top and under it. It seemed to be stationary, just hovering when something moved from Earth and disappeared inside the ship. If Earth's satellite's and telescopes could see this ship it would pick up smaller ships that look just like the big one, it was a huge fleet of ships just waiting, floating in the shadows of the moon.  
"Davros, we have completed the scan of Earth and find no sign of the Doctor being there." The robotic voice of a Dalek could be heard around the room that Davros was in and he nodded pleased to hear this. "Good that means that he has not figured a way to get back to this dimension. We were lucky to get through before the Doctor sealed it up one last time and that means that we can now safely take over the earth and build a massive army." There was no response to this but the Daleks that had been around Davros took this time to leave the chamber and begin preparations.


	2. Together at last: The untold story Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
The sky was an inky black with no cloud cover to blot out the twinkling of stars. A light breaze blew through the trees but other than that all was quiet, well all except for Torchwood. Jack was watching the satellite readouts as he sipped at the hot coffee. So far there had not been any more signs of the odd "blip" that they had discovered that night, they had sent out investigators to see if maybe it had been the TARDIS, maybe the Doctor had figured out how to come back to this realm. He had not had the pleasure of meeting this "Doctor" but had read all the accounts from Rose, Pete, Jackie, and Mickey. This Doctor traveled time and space, saving planets and civilizations, yet he never seemed to want to linger long after and he had never asked for any recognition for his harrowing acts of kindness.   
Jack had been watching the footage from the first sighting and wished that he knew what it was that he was looking at, then he heard something on the other monitor and he turned to look at it. "Well hello there." He noticed that it was the same type of "blip" as before but it was closer this time, the shape was harder to pick out but it was something that was not part of this world that's for sure. Jack reached for his phone and pressed speed dial, he waited a moment then heard the voice on the other end. "Sorry to bother you, but figured you would like to know.." Pause "Yes, it was another one." Nods his head. "Yep I am one hundred percent sure that it is the same thing." Waited then nodded his head again with a smile. "Alright."   
Rose had been asleep but John had been back down at the basement, he had finished his own version of the telescope that Torchwood had but with the help of his Sonic Screwdriver could see much better than the one at Torchwood and he had seen the same thing that Jack had seen but he knew what it was, a Dalek scouting ship. "Damn.." He got on his phone and called Jack on his personal line. "Yea, I was about to call you, seems that we have a third sighting." Jack was saying when he answered, he did not even give John a chance to say hello or anything, right down to the point, he liked that. "Yea I have seen it too and I know what it is. Have you already talked to Yvonne?" John asked as he started getting ready to head to Torchwood himself. "Yea I had to call her anytime there is a sighting. But she does not know what I know or what you know and I want to keep it that way." John nodded at that and chuckled as he headed up the stairs. "I need to get off here and talk to Rose, let her know where I am going. I don’t want to worry her and I don’t want Yvonne to know what is going on just yet. Not till I have a clear plan of action." He told him as he paused outside the bedroom door. "Oh and Jack? Best start calling me "The Doctor", the Daleks may know who that is and may decide that it is best to just go." He said and without another word hung up.   
Jack was just about to get started on some paperwork about the sighting when there was another call, but this was on the work phone and not the one he was using to talk to John on. "Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness speaking, how may I help you?" He said and then swallowed hard as Yvonne's words came through the other end. "So you know more then what you are letting on I see." Jack swallowed hard and began to look around trying to figure out how the hell she found out about the phone call. "I hope that John AKA The Doctor knows what he is getting into and if you warn him, I promise you that you will lose not just your job, but your life as well as that pretty girl, Rose Tyler. Now we are watching you as well as bugging your phone, it is something we do for all our employees." Without letting him say another word she hung up. "SHIT!" He cursed and looked around wondering if he would be able to catch John in time to warn him.   
John had gone back up to the bedroom and began to dress as quickly and quietly as he could so that he would not wake up Rose, the last thing that he needed right now was to explain to her what all was going on. She would want to come with them, but he and Jack needed to work on things and with these new developments he needed some time to get back in the mindset of the "Doctor" and with Rose around him it would be a tad hard. He was just about to walk out the bedroom door when he heard the blanks shuffle and glanced up to see that Rose had woken up after all.   
"Where are you going at this hour?" Rose said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and John walked over to the bed and pulled her in his arms. "I found something that I need to look into more before I bring you in on it. I don’t want to be wrong and then you are wrapped up in something that could cause you to lose your job. I need you and Jack in place at Torchwood." He was honest with her for once instead of trying to give her half truths like he did sometimes and she looked him in the eyes as if reading him and nodded her head. "It's Daleks isn't it." It was not a question but a to the point statement and he nodded his head. "Yes I think it is. I also have a feeling that Torchwood is expecting me to tell them what it is and help them build a weapon to destroy them and I will have no part in that ether."   
Rose hugs him tight and kissed him deeply before pulling back to hold his head in both hands. "Please, if you need help, please at least ask Jack to help you. I know that you don’t want me to get hurt and as much as I hate to say this, I will try not to interfere, ONLY if you promise to get Jack to help you." John nodded and kissed her back, placing his hands over hers. "You have my word Rose, if I need help I will ask for it. But please do not ask questions of me or Jack. He knows very little as it is." She nodded and watched as he walked out the bedroom door and listened to the sound of the car driving off into the night. She lay back in bed but did not fall back asleep, she was too worried about what was going to happen to both Jack and John should something go wrong.   
John had a feeling and so he called Jack's cell once more "Jack Harkness." The way he answered and sounded John had a feeling things had already gone really wrong. "Hey Jack, listen, I was gonna come up to Torchwood and pick you up, but I think I am gonna head to Bad Wolf Bay and check out a few things there." He was lying and Jack knew that John could pick up on something not being right. "Alright, keep me posted on what you find there alright?" "Yep don’t worry, you will be the first to know." John said and ended the call, he was not going to Bad Wolf Bay, it was a code that he set up with Rose incase something bad happened and now he was using it with Jack too, he hoped that Jack would understand that it was a ruse and would not ask questions.   
Jack sat at the computer after he got off the phone with John and glanced around out the corners of his eyes to see if anyone was looking at him. He had a feeling that John knew more than what he was letting on and something was ticking on that head of his, but he was glad that for the time being John was going to be ok. He looked at his clock and taking his phone he went to the bathroom and dipped into one of the stalls and took apart the phone looking for a way that they bugged it. He found the chip and holding his breath he pulled it out, and waited to see if anyone was going to come out and kill him.   
Five minutes passed with nothing happening and he let out the breath that he had been holding before putting the phone back together and turning it back on. He quickly placed a call to John and when he answered he spoke as fast as he could and did not let the man get a word in till he was done and he spoke in hushed tones in case someone was listening in. "Listen to me Doctor, something is going on in Torchwood and I have a feeling that it is not as safe for you here as we thought.. I can't go into detail about it here because I don’t know who is listening, but I will try and get word to you as to where we all should meet and talk." He then hung up the phone and placed the chip back in it after deleting the call log.   
Davros was looking at some specs that had just come back from the last scouting trip, he had his doubts that what he was reading was accurate. There was faint signs of time residue situated around a bay, and when he looked closely at what bay it was he pressed a button and a voice of a female could be heard. "Tell me, why would there be time residue situated at a place called "Dårlig Ulv Stranden"?" He asked then the disembodied voice of a woman could be heard "Sir that is where the Doctor dropped of Rose Tyler and that carbon copy of the Doctor." Davros slammed his hand on his control board and cursed. "Why did you not tell me that he left a part of himself! That "copy" is part Time Lord! That means he has everything that the Doctor has!" The woman was about to say something when Davros ended the call and pushed another button. "I think we may have a problem, the scans have come back from the last trip and it seems that the Doctor has left his twin on this earth with that Rose woman."   
John had gone to the place where they had seen the first Dalek ship hovering over and using his screwdriver he began scanning the area trying to find out what it was that the Daleks would be wanting from here. After finding nothing there he headed to the second location and began scanning it as well. This one, like the first location, was small and out of the way and really had no significant value to anyone much less the Daleks. "What are you buggers looking for I wonder..." He was just about to get back in his car when another call came though it was Rose. "Hello there." He greeted her. "John there is something going on at Bad Wolf Bay. I got a text from Torchwood saying that we should go and check it out." He remembered what Jack had told him and cursed. "Rose now listen to me, don't go to Bad Wolf Bay, I think it is a trap. Jack said he had some proof that something was going on and he needed to talk to both of us. So I don’t want you going there alone and not till we have had a chance to talk to Jack first and see what is going on." He waited for Rose to digest what he had just told her and then she finally spoke. "I am so sorry... I would not have brought you to Torchwood if I had known. Where should we meet you at?" He thought a moment before looking around. "Meet me at the second spot where the Daleks had been spotted."   
Rose hung up the phone and looked around. "Shit this is not good!" She quickly dressed and jotted down a note telling Jack where to meet them and put it in her pocket before grabbing her keys and running out the door. When she made it to Torchwood she had not been stopped by anyone, she knew she was risking everyone's neck by being here but she needed to do this, needed to let Jack know where to meet them. She passed Jack's desk and was glad to see that he was there. "Hey Jack, how are you?" She asked as he looked up. "Good, how about you?" Rose made a show of looking for something in her desk as she spoke back. "Good, just looking for something that John left here." Jack looked interested and got up to help her look. "What was it?" He asked as he pulled out a drawer to begin looking and Rose situated her hand so that she would be able to drop the note for him to see. "Something about the sightings that he was working on. I had gotten a call asking for John and I to meet Yvonne and some other crew at Bad Wolf Bay and John said that he had notes he needed to give to Yvonne." She dropped it right on his hand and made sure that he was looking at her as she ever so slightly shakes her head before he was able to say a word. As he was looking around he opened the letter and then looked back at her and winked. "Ah I see." Rose then found some papers and faked it being what she was looking for. "Here they are!" She grinned. "Thanks for helping and we will see you later." Jack nodded his head and put his hands in his pocket as he walked back to his desk.   
John had been standing around scratching his head trying to figure out what the Daleks wanted here and also why Torchwood was trying to get their hands on him when he looked up to see Rose's car come to a stop. She got out, holding two cups in her hands and she walked over to him and kissed his cheek as he took one of the cups. "Figured you needed something to help keep you on your feet." He chuckled and took a sip before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You are good." He chuckled and then looked back around at the place he had been looking at. "I don't know what the Daleks could be looking for. I also don’t know if these Daleks are our Daleks or if they are this universes. It is driving me mad that I don’t have a TARDIS and that I cant just get out there and see what is going on.."   
They had not been waiting long when Jack showed up. "I made sure that I was not being followed but I am sure that Yvonne is wondering where you two are since you are here and not at Bad Wolf Bay." He chuckled and looked around. "Man what an odd place for the Daleks to be interested in." John and Rose both nodded but it was John who spoke. "What happened between the time I hung up on you and we spoke the second time that had you spooked." Jack nodded and began telling them about the call he had gotten from Yvonne after he got off the phone with John, then went on to tell him about the phones and handed each of them new cell phones. "These I just bought, they are safe from the hands of Torchwood." Rose and John took the offered phones. "I think it is time that you Jack, start up your own version of Torchwood. The Jack from our universe called his "Unit" till they had been able to get inside Torchwood and take it over." Jack nodded his head and smiled. "I know a few people who I can call on who work side by side with Yvonne and they can give me some inside info on what is going on." John nodded. "Rose I have a feeling that these Daleks may know the Doctor, so if they do then you and Jack will need to start referring to me as the "Doctor", they may not know about the battle and that I killed Davros and the other Daleks and that means that they also may not know that I am half Time Lord."   
Yvonne stood on the beach as they waited to see if John and Rose would come. Only she knew the real reason why they needed John here, but she was not talking, she needed to keep her silence till it was time to make her move, Davros had warned her that if anything went wrong she would die. Looking around she wondered where they could be, she knew that Rose had gone to Torchwood not too long ago so they should be here any time now. Just as she was fearing that Rose and John would not make it she noticed a set of headlights coming up to the barricade and she let out a breath of air and adjusted herself so she looked more presentable. The car came to a stop and three figures came out and began making their way to the gathering of people. "Rose, John, so glad that you could make it." Yvonne stopped when she noticed that the third person was Jack. "And Jack, what are you doing here, I thought you were at Torchwood watching the feed for anymore blips." Jack just shrugged while John stood against the car with his arms folded over his chest and Rose standing next to him.   
John walked up to Yvonne and pulled out her cell phone and using his sonic screwdriver he fidgeted with it a bit before hitting a button and then a voice was heard. "You know you are not suppose to call me, only I can get in touch with you when I need you. Now tell me what is going on down there." It was the voice of Davros and Rose shuddered remembering the last encounter. "It is good to see that you survived Davros, unless of course I am mistaken and this is not the Davros that I know." John said while Yvonne looked on in mild amusement. "Oh Doctor, I am surprised that you figured things out as fast as you did. What gave us away?" Davros asked but before anyone could answer several large ships came down and 3 Daleks teleported down to the ground. "Doctor, you will come with us." One said then another turned to Yvonne. "You have done your part and Davros wants to thank you.." There was a beam that came from the Dalek's gun and in the place where she had been standing was ash.   
"Damn it!" John said and then looked at Rose worry etched on his face for the briefest of moments before he patted his jacket where his screwdriver was at and Rose nodded. She had seen the look but would not comment on it and John was grateful of that because he was not sure he would be able to explain things right now. "So Davros, tell me, what are you doing here and why are you trying to take over this Earth now? Did you really think that I would leave it unprotected?" He asked not bothering to answer the Dalek creator's question. "There was no Skaro in this universe so I decided that maybe I can just take this place over and we can build a new and even better Skaro!"   
John and Rose had exchanged looks with each other and knew they were in trouble if they could not put an end to this before it was too late. Rose was about to step forward when one of the Daleks turned and faced her. "You and the Doctor will be teleported to the ship and speak with Davros." And before anyone could protest they vanished and reappeared before Davros and a few hundred Daleks. Rose looked around counting while John merely stood before Davros as if he had no fear at all.   
"Welcome once again Doctor, I would ask for your Sonic Screwdriver but I do not trust you to just hand it over without a fight..." Several of the Daleks turned to face Rose, phasers pointing at her, before anyone could so much as blink. "Hey, lay off her! It is me that you have issues with not her." John said in a even tone but there was no mistaking the dangerous edge to his voice. "Then kindly hand over the Sonic Screwdriver Doctor, and tell us where you have hidden your TARDIS." John and Rose looked at each other before he handed over the Sonic Screwdriver, Rose began praying that there was a way out of all this but without a TARDIS and without the screwdriver she could not see a way.   
"You will have to go back to the other universe to get the TARDIS. Somehow we had been trapped here without it and I can't seem to be able to get it back here." He lied and Rose let out a breath as it seemed Davros believed the lie and the Daleks removed their phasers from her. Rose ran to John's side and he held her close while they watched Davros and the other Daleks. "So that means that you cannot escape and now that I have your Sonic Screwdriver you can not cause any trouble." He nodded to a group of Daleks and they moved forward and poked the two in the back. "Start walking and do not resist or we will exterminate you."   
Rose and John had been put in a room with no furniture of any kind or even windows and Rose slumped against a wall while John began looking around at things. "Please tell me that you have a plan." She said as she watched him feeling around on the wall that the door was attached to and he turned and looked at her. "You have the sonic that I gave you right?" And she nodded handing it over. "This is going to save all our lives including the lives of those on Earth, but I need you to trust me Rose, do you understand? Do not interfere in anything I do. Please." He kissed her deeply before she could answer and then she nodded her head breathless when he broke the kiss. "I promise... I will try not to get in the way, but please tell me that you will make it out of all this as well... I can't live without you Doctor."


	3. Together at last: The untold story Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Jack had watched the creature known as the Dalek kill Yvonne and he quickly got on the phone with Torchwood, it was now his time to take over as the leader of Torchwood. The Doctor had said that his other him ran something called "Unit" before infiltrating Torchwood. He had not been close enough to be noticed but he had seen it all and he got on the phone, now not caring who could hear him. "The Doctor will need he....SHIT!" He had seen Rose and the Doctor be transported and he was not sure how he was going to get them back. "....Captain Jack? Everything ok back there?" Jack could not talk he was too concerned with how they were going to get the Doctor and Rose back.   
"The just killed Yvonne and now Captain Jack is going to be in charge. We need to figure out how to get the Doctor back as well as Rose." One of the other members of the team that had been there when everything went down and noticed Jack and took over on the phone call. It had been Jackie and Pete, dressed as Torchwood soldiers and watching everything. It had been Pete talking on the phone while Jackie was watching the Dalek team down below. "Yes Sir, what do we need to do?" Asked the other who was on the phone. "Give me the phone, I think I have an idea." Jack said and he took over the phone. "Alonso? I want you to do a sweep of space, as far out as you can go. You know what to use." Jack said as he winked at Jackie. "We are getting them back and in the words of the Doctor, ALLONS-Y!"   
The Doctor had taken Rose's screwdriver and was not scanning the door and the wall looking for some way of releasing the trigger that held the door closed. "Good thing it is not wood eh?" He teased trying to lighten the mood. He knew that Rose was scared and truth be told... so was he. There was not real plan and he could not in good conscience tell her that they would both get out of this alive, but he would damn well try to at least get her back to Jackie and Pete. He was listening at the door as he worked to make sure that no Dalek's was coming while he worked. He was running through all the different ways that they could get out of this place, destroy the Daleks, and save not just Rose but also Earth. He heard the voice of one of the Daleks coming close to the door and he clicked off the Sonic Screwdriver and slipped it in his pocket and stepped back.   
The door slid open as a Dalek came in and the door closed behind it. "Davros has asked that you be given sustenance Doctor, but we will be taking your companion with us for questioning." The door opened once more and three more Daleks came in, lasers pointed at the Doctor and the first Dalek spoke once more. "Try anything Doctor and we will shoot you." It said and Rose looked from the Daleks to the Doctor then back to the Daleks as they came closer to her. "No, please, don’t take her! You don’t need her you want me!" He said to them, nearly begging. "Doctor, you are needed for something else, this one will be used to try and wake up the Cult of Skaro's four primary leaders Dalek Sec, Dalek Caan, Dalek Thay, and Dalek Jast." The Doctor actually looked tarafied hearing this and began shaking his head. "No, you can't! They are dead! I watched them all die myself and even had a hand in a few of their deaths!" Two of the Daleks got in front of rose and poked her with their suction cup appendage. "Move forward now, Davros wis waiting for you." Rose knew better than to try and struggle and she looked over at the Doctor, tears streaming down her cheeks "Please Doctor... please help me.." She mouthed as she was pushed out the door and it closed on her once more.   
"ROSE!!! NO!!!" He ran to the door as it closed and then turned to look at the two remaining Daleks, eyes blazing with fury. "You have no idea just how angry you have made me." He said to them in such a calm voice it was scary. "You can do nothing about it Doctor, no TARDIS, no Sonic Screwdriver. You are at the mercy of the Daleks now." One said while the other moved backwards to the door and while the first Dalek was busy talking with the Doctor he pushed a button that the Doctor had not seen and as the door opened he walked out and left the other Dalek and the Doctor alone. The Doctor watched the remaining Dalek closely as it seemed the Dalek was watching him. "So you want to bring back the Cult of Skaro, why. They failed every time they faced me, just as Davros has failed in some way when he went up against me." The Dalek just looked at him a moment before it finally spoke. "You are not the real Doctor, Doctor. You are part human, we scanned you after we put you in here. There is no way that you can defeat us if you are part human."   
The Doctor's blood turned cold when he realized that they did in fact know that he was not a full Time Lord, but he HAD to try and save Rose, try and save the earth from becoming the new Skaro and keep the Cult from coming back. The Dalek seemed to sense that the Doctor was at a loss and he as well left the room, leaving the Doctor all alone. As the door slid closed he leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground, head in his hands as he tried to think, tried to figure a way out of this. They knew the truth, but that did not seem to bother the Daleks, they were not afraid of him like they generally were. But they did know that it had been Rose who brought back the last Dalek when she touched it. He then smiled, a huge grin of a smile before a bubble of laughter seemed to erupt from him. The did not seem to remember that her touch had also done something to the Dalek, gave it a douse of humanity.   
Rose stood before four very old and battered looking Daleks when Davros came in. "Are you ready to give life to them Rose? Just one touch is all that they need to bring them back." Rose turned to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed him up and down. "I don’t think you really understand who you are dealing with. The Doctor will bring you and all the other Daleks to the ground." She sounded so much braver than she really felt and was and she was so happy about that, but when Davros started laughing she was confused. "Don’t you see Rose, I already know that he is not the Doctor, well not the real one anyways." Just then Rose's eyes went wide with fear and she knew that this was the end. Somehow she knew that they would not make it out of this alive and she hung her head. "Now that we seem to have taken care of the bravery you felt, wake the Cult of Skaro, now."   
Jack was sitting in the command room at Torchwood as he watched the readings of what was found, several Dalek ships behind the moon. That was how they had not found them before, Yvonne had not let them use the stronger scanners since she knew that the Daleks had been there. But now that it was Jack who was in charge he would make sure that this was not going to be the end of the world. They WOULD get the Doctor and Rose out and the WOULD get rid of all the Daleks. Jack would repete this to himself every few minutes as he watched the scanners. "Good thing is that there is not as many as we had thought. I don’t know if they plan on making more Daleks here on earth but I do know that we are not going to be giving them a chance to even try. First things first, we get in to that ship and find the Doctor and Rose." The men and women around him cheered while Pete just held Jackie and watched. When everyone had left to do their own thing in preparation for both the attack on the Daleks and the rescue of the Doctor and Rose Jackie walked up to Jack. "Can you do it? Can you save my daughter?"   
The Doctor had done it, had used the screwdriver to get the door open and he looked around, no Daleks in sight, that was a bit odd, but then he remembered that they thought he was not a threat anymore, big mistake on their part. The Doctor moved to what looked like a control panel and pressing the button a few times he had gained access and was reading the logs to see just how they had managed to get to this place in the first place. "Oh you are good aren't you Davros... And you left it open so you can use it to get back and forth...." He said before shutting down the main system drivers and causing the back up drivers to malfunction as well. He moved off out of sight, it would not do for Rose or himself to be caught right now. He could hear the ringing of warning alarms going off and see Daleks rolling around trying to figure out what had happened and why the backup was not kicking in.   
Rose was mere inches from pressing her hand against the dome top of one of the Daleks when things started going crazy and she turned around to see Davros speeding away with a few other Daleks, however they were smart and did not leave her alone. "Doctor I hope that was you, or even Torchwood at this point." She breathed silently as she watched the chaos around her. It was loud but she dare not take her eyes off all the Daleks that were activated around her. The four inactive ones seemed to just sit there but there was something odd about one of them and she moved closer, the Daleks who had been placed to watch her seemed to grow more interested with every move she made.   
"Don't touch it!" The order came from Jack and she turned to see him and so did the Daleks who had been watching her. "EXTERMINATE!" They shouted as phasers turned to Jack and his team, with him was the Doctor and she could not help but grin. "I knew you would do something Doctor!" She shouted as he moved to her side and whispered in her head. She looked at him puzzled and the looked at Jack and the rest of the team before turning and placing her hand, palm down on the dome of the Dalek. "It grew hot and she ended up burning her hand, just like the first time she had done this. She gasped and looked at the Doctor. "I hope you know what you are doing." She said as she moved to the other three Daleks, burning her hands more and more with each pass. When she was done Jack cursed and the Doctor reached out for her hands to look at them. "Not as bad as I thought, but still..." He took out some dressing and wrapped her hands to keep them clean.   
"Why did you let her activate the Daleks! You told me these were the bad ones!" Jack was livid that the Doctor had put not just Rose's life in danger but also all of Earth as well. "Just trust me Jack! I know what I am doing!" Just as they were running through the ship to try and find the way out of here the TARDIS materialized before them! "No... No no no no no.. But how... How did you get all the way here.." The Doctor moved over to the TARDIS and using the Sonic Screwdriver he made for Rose he began scanning it. "But... how..." Rose walked up to him and grinned. "Maybe he knew that we were in trouble and came back here to help?" She had already given John Smith her heart, fell in love all over again with the Doctor who was also human, but that did not mean that she was not thrilled to see her Doctor again!   
Before the Doctor could stop her Rose threw open the TARDIS door and ran inside. "Doctor! Doctor are you here?" She moved to the console unit and placed her hand on it and looked around again as John walked in after her and looked around himself. "Rose, I don’t think he is here, I think..." He began running scans on the TARDIS. "...Well this is interesting. The TARDIS flew herself here, the Doctor is not here." He looked around and noticed that it did look a tad different. "And I don’t think he is the Doctor that you remember, the Doctor that I was made from." Rose nodded her head and moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You knew, didn’t you, that my Doctor is gone." All he could do was kiss the top of her head and nod.   
Jack came in as well and did a double take, walking back out, around, and back in again. "It is... But how.." He walked out once more and looked around, running his hands around the blue painted wood. He had read about how it was bigger on the inside, but actually seeing it was another story all together. Rose poked her head out and chuckled. "Bigger on the inside, yea. Now we need to get all of you back to Earth and I think the Doctor and I have to finish what we started here." Jack and the rest of the unit including Jackie and Pete came in, all doing the same thing before the door closed and Rose and the Doctor began putting in information into the TARDIS before it started making that noise that always got her blood pumping and excitement burning though her.   
The TARDIS landed in Torchwood and everyone but Rose and the Doctor got out. "We have got to take care of the Daleks up there. But you all can handle the small group that is here." The Doctor said before closing the TARDIS doors and everyone watched as the TARDIS took off once more leaving Jack and the rest wondering how they were going to deal with the Daleks. Jack turned to Jackie and Pete. "So how did you guys handle this last time?" He asked and the two just grinned. "Really big guns." Pete said and Jack nodded knowing where to get these from and headed off.


End file.
